bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangels
: "Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon. And they're...tied to Prophets, you could say. Let me put it another way. If anything threatens a Prophet, anything at all, even if a Prophet was in the same room as even the most powerful demon, then the most fearsome wrath of Heaven will rain down on that demon to destroy that threat." : —Oracle speaks to Rayne about Archangels Archangels are the second order, second strongest, and second most powerful of the angel caste created by God, being looked at as Heaven's most fearsome wrath and among the highest angels in the celestial hierarchy; they are the very oldest, strongest and highest-ranking celestials on Heaven's chain of command, after Oracle. As the first and chief angels, they held dominion and authority over all the other angel residents of Heaven and answered only and directly to God, basically serving as the leaders and generals of the Heavenly Host with dominion over all lower angels as well as higher angels such as the Powers, and they possess powers and responsibilities that lesser angels do not. The second Angels to be created (after Oracle), God created them before any other angel type, i.e. Cherub, Gate Keepers or other creatures, arguably making them some of God's first creations, older than the Turok-Hans, although the Seraphim predate them. Archangels are one of the higher classes of angels that were granted human bodies of their own to distinguish them from their lower brethren and to better allow them to perform their duties on earth. As such they resemble humans in all ways but for their great strength and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from their upper backs. They are seven archangels, created in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael is the mightiest and most loyal and obedient archangel warrior, Lucifer is the most prideful and avaricious, Ariel is the most compassionate and purest child and cares for humanity, Uriel was the most impatient and funniest celestial, Sariel was the most cunning of angelic beings, Raphael is the most ruthless and imperious, and Gabriel is the most mischievous and deceptive and is also one of the only two archangels who cares for humanity. The word "archangel" comes from the Greek word "archangelos", meaning "chief angel". In the biblical book of Daniel (12:1a), it is said, "At that time Michael, the great prince who protects your people, will arise. There will be a time of distress such as has not happened from the beginning of nations until then.", insinuiting that Michael (and other archangels) have the power of inducing distress, or having the powers to create distress as a secondary effect. The angel Metatron was also considered to be an Archangel by other Angels, until he revealed that he was simply a regular angel who was chosen to be the Scribe of God. After Lucifer's rebellion and imprisonment, the remaining archangels either went into hiding or took over Heaven and schemed to take over the Universe. After the Apocalypse was averted, the Archangels' reign fell. Michael remains in Heaven but is no longer commander, Lucifer is currently imprisoned in Lucifer's cage, Ariel stands by Oracle's side in Heaven as his second in command, Raphael remains in Heaven too but is now the lowest archangel and Gabriel is Oracle's left hand, as Uriel and Sariel are dead. History Early Life After creating His first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, after locking away the Darkness, and after the failed experiment and death of the other seraphs, God eventually created seven chief celestial angelic beings whom He christened Archangels -- creating them in the following explicit order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. The archangels acted as siblings, and distinctively met interacted with their father. After helping create Heaven, Michael personally raised his younger brother Lucifer as a parent would a child, and accordingly, Lucifer took care of Gabriel, and showed him different tricks. Even after the creation of other angels, these seven were the only ones to have direct interaction with God. Turok-Han War Some point after their creation, the Archangels also not only helped in the fight against the Turok-Hans, but led the armies of Heaven to fight them when they went into war with God's first beasts. Creation of Man Following the defeat and imprisonment of the Turok-Hans in Purgatory, God created mankind and then He asked that all His children, including the archangels, to kneel before and bow down to them. Although the other six archangels complied, Lucifer however refused and led a rebellion trying to overthrow God, driving him to be jealous of humanity. Therefore, Michael, on God's command, battled and defeated Lucifer and then banished his brother and other wicked angels out of Heaven and into Hell. Oracle's Disappearance Sometime later, Oracle departed Heaven. Initially, after Oracle's departure from Heaven, the remaining Archangels, according to Metatron, fell into despair, ferociously whined, cried, and wailed. They wanted their oldest brother back and they led armies of angels across the entire universe to find him, but over time, however, almost all of them began to give up. However, Ariel and Gabriel were among those few that didn't. But eventually decided it was their duty to rule the universe in his absence. Whilst they wanted their father back, over time, however, they began to shift their attention into ruling the Universe. Although immensely powerful themselves, to rule the Universe, they needed the Words of God. However, Metatron, the Scribe of God, predicted the archangels' decision, and proceeded to leave Heaven to protect the tablets and himself. The Series Pending. Characteristics According to Oracle, the Archangels are known in Heaven as absolute, precise and wrathful creatures, as he has called them, "The most fearsome wrath of Heaven." Like all Angels, an Archangels true form is very intense, and they have proven not only harmful but also fatal to humans, though Oracle also claimed that special humans can see their true forms. Their presence on Earth outside a vessel is often visualized as a blinding, pure white light, and their arrival can cause minor tremors, as shown by Lucifer when the Chapel shook as he escaped the Cage, and by Raphael while intervening to protect a prophet from Lilith. Their true voice also emits a piercing sound, which has proven to be excruciatingly painful to humans. During a subsequent appearance, Raphael caused the entire Eastern Sea Board to experience a black out and generated strong winds and heavy rainstorms. Shortly before his defeat, Lucifer's presence caused the temperature to drop drastically in Los Angeles. It has been stated that Archangels are tethered to prophets. Raphael seemed to be the one who monitored and protected prophet Chuck Shurley. Before his fall, Lucifer was God's most beloved angel; he was considered beautiful, and was well respected in Heaven. Archangels view themselves as the highest authority over all of creation since God's departure from Heaven. As leaders in Heaven, Michael, Uriel, Sariel, and Raphael commanded the Host of Heaven, issuing orders to the "Senior Management" who were responsible for deploying angels to Earth. They did not share all their plans, especially their intention to allow Lucifer to be freed, to avoid rebellion in the lower ranks. Most of them showed little respect while interacting with humans, although Ariel and Gabriel have both confessed their appreciation of humanity, even believing humans to be better than them. Powers and Abilities As chief angels and among the highest order of angels, Archangels are the highest type of celestial being (next to Oracle), who possess an immense amount of nigh-supreme power that makes them among the most powerful beings in the universe right next to God Himself. They possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all angels, but to a much higher degree, arguably the highest degree with their power just under that of God Himself and Oracle. Archangels are endowed with superior angelic abilities and are held in extremely high esteem by angels, being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute" in power and capability. Archangels have a vast supply of power and can create most things out of thin air. They can overpower, kill, and slaughter just about anything. Though the powers of the Archangels are incalculable, it is estimated that no archangel has yet used the full extent of their power in the history of the Multiverse. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' As the first and highest order of angels, Archangels have and are endowed with a tremendously vast supply of almost incalculable power, right under God Himself and Oracle, that makes them one of the most powerful beings in the universe. They can overpower anything, create almost anything out of thin air and nothingness, and accomplish almost anything they desire with only some exceptions. Only God, Amara, Eve, Death, Oracle, and other Seraphim can defeat them. Archangels rank in power and age is in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael and Gabriel. They are even older than creation itself. However, the true extent of an archangel's power is unknown. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Being around for billions of years, the Archangels possess an almost unlimited amount of vast knowledge and awareness about many things of the universe. *'Manifestation:' Archangels can manifest human bodies for themselves. *'Immortality:' Archangels possess an infinite long lifespan and even when manifested, they possess youthful bodies and do not age another day or die from the passing of time. They aren't affected by time or disease and do not need to breathe, eat, or sleep for sustenance to sustain themselves, and are immune to disease and the effects of aging. Archangels aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They predate creation itself making them more than 4.5 billion years old. Unless killed, archangels will live forever. *'Angelic Possession:' Like many, if not, all other angels, even Archangels can possess humans and require vessels in order to be able to function and manifest physically on Earth. With the awesome size and power of archangels, it is actually very necessary for them to do so. However, archangels cannot possess a vessel without the permission of the vessel and need their consent to do so. But because they can manifest their own physical bodies to become corporal, they choose not to. As a result, Archangels have no need for possession as God gave them their own bodies when they were created. Additionally, Archangels are able to possess lower angels. Gabriel had refined his skills of possession to such an extent that he could possess higher angels as well. It should be noted that this is more of mind control than possession. *'Sensory Synchronization:' Archangels can see and hear through the eyes of those who serve them. *'Trained Swordsmanship:' As the highest warriors of heaven, Archangels are skilled warriors, trained fighters, and master swordsmen. *'Demotion of Spheres:' Archangels are able to demote Higher Angels to the lowest sphere, by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body, which casts their spirit out. *'Advanced Illumination Holy White Light:' Archangels can produce and unleash a powerful, overwhelming, magnificent, divine white glow light from their hands that can obliterate entire buildings, destroy a number of beings in one place, and will burn anyone within its range. Archangels can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. Archangels can also have direct control and concentration over this light, deciding how much it burns and whether or not it will kill its victims, thus either from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. *'Implosion Smiting:' Archangels have among the most powerful form of smiting that they can explode, or implode, humans, monsters, demons, deities, and even other lower angels. Sidney describes it as popping a balloon full of chunky soup. *'Invulnerability:' The Archangels are next to indestructible and cannot be damaged, injured, or killed by anything that's at least not supernatural. Rayne's blades cannot kill them, though they will cause them great pain, and Lot's Stone will also cause them pain, but they are immune to most other forms of damage. Largely, however, the only thing that can hurt an archangel is an archangel blade, another archangel, God, Death, Eve, Amara, Oracle, Oracle's Blades, or Death's scythe. *'Immunity:' Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed by holy fire as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that Rayne's Blades cannot kill, though they can still inflict pain upon him for a time. *'Supernatural Strength:' As the first and most powerful angels (under the Seraphim), even within a vessel, Archangels are endowed with astronomical physical strength greater than that of virtually any being (except the Seraphim) that makes them the physically strongest angels. Archangels can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, and beings. They are even much physically stronger than and can overpower and kill anything (humans, spirits, monsters, deities, demons, and other lower angels), besides God, Death, Oracle, Eve, the Seraphim, or The Darkness. Malakhim and Powers are generally no match for even a single archangel, unless in numbers, and even Cherubim must gain some upper hand in battle to defeat an archangel. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Archangels, even their vessels, need nothing to sustain themselves or to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. No matter the task at hand, an archangel will never tire. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Archangels are among the most powerful telekinetic and can move just about anything, any object, being, or matter, with their minds, even at great range. *'Advanced Apporting:' Archangels can teleport people, objects and lesser angels to wherever they want. *'Teleportation:' Archangels can transverse virtually anywhere across the entire universe, moving instantly from place to place, even crossing between dimensions. They can also disappear and reappear anywhere that's not sigil-protected instantly. *'Heightened Senses:' Archangels are gifted with heightened senses which allows them to hear every breathe, movement, and heartbeat. *'Telepathy:' Archangels can read, hear, and feel/sense the thoughts and minds of mortal humans, other angels, and monsters. Additionally, Archangels also have such a special bond that they can read each other's thoughts and summon each other from across great distances. Their bond is so strong that Julian claimed it was stronger than a Dyad's, which is two beings literally becoming one and the same. *'Wings:' Archangels can manifest their wings from their upper backs. **'Flight:' Like all regular angels, even while not in a vessel, Archangels possess a pair of large wings that allow them to be able fly, providing natural flight. Archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. **'Wing Shields:' Their wings are impenetrable and provide shielding from gunfire. They can wrap themselves in their wings and move through a hail of bullets unharmed. **'Wing Blades:' The feathers of their wings, if swung fast enough, can severe flesh and eviscerate their opponents. *'Empathy:' Archangels can read, feel/sense, and understand the emotions of other mortal humans in their presence. *'Precognition:' Archangels can see glimpses into the futures, although they cannot and do not always see the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither he, nor Lucifer, Uriel, or Sariel foresaw their defeats. *'Summoning/Banishing:' Archangels can summon angels to them, and can banish them as well. *'Skilled Fighters:' As the highest warriors of Heaven just under Oracle, the Archangels are skilled warriors and trained fighters. *'Memory Manipulation:' Archangels can implant false memories, erase, fabricate, and restore memories in the minds of mortal people. *'Shapeshifting:' Archangels can and are able to change their appearance/form at will, even within a vessel, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Nick using Sarah's visage. He also did this to Rayne while using Christina's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities. It is unknown if this is true shapeshifting, an illusion, or a facet of their reality altering ability. However, some rare others may be able to see an archangels true form through the adopted visage. *'Advanced Reality Warping:' Like some Malakhim, Powers, and Cherubs, Archangels can manipulate and alter reality itself, albeit to a greater degree than virtually any other being or spell. They have among the greatest degree of reality warping and their reality warping powers make them virtually omnipotent. This ability is better demonstrated in the archangel Gabriel, who can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. Gabriel and Lucifer are the most adept at this, able to alter the entire universe for just one or two individuals. *'Chronokinesis:' Archangels have more power and control over time than lower angels. As such, Archangels can manipulate time, sending themselves or others to different eras in history, allowing them to travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection:' Archangels can restore life to the deceased, resurrecting deceased individuals back to life. *'Power Granting:' Archangels can grant protection or give powers to other beings, including demons, as shown when Michael made Satan immune to almost all angelic killing touches from angel's. *'Supernatural Perception:' Archangels can sense and perceive supernatural beings, including species and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. They are capable of seeing ghosts and other invisible creatures. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. *'Weather Manipulation:' Archangels have an unlimited control over the weather and can create rain, thunder storms, lightning strikes, and other weather effects. Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence of an archangel can and will drastically alter the Earth's weather in the surrounding regions, though archangels are also able to exert some intentional control over weather, capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents. *'Pyrokinesis:' Archangels can, are able to and have the power to create, manipulate, control and generate fiery flames using only their minds. They can also incinerate any other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans with a tap. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. *'Cryokinesis:' Archangels are able to create and manipulate ice using only their minds. *'Thermokinesis:' Archangels can and possess the power to alter temperature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. *'Electrokinesis:' Archangels can manifest electrical power and are able to manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis:' Archangels can cause powerful, massive, full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis:' By snapping or clocking their fingers, Archangels can obliterate a living being by merely thinking of it and snapping their fingers. Thus they can make people or beings explode, spontaneously destroying angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regenerative Healing:' If they are in some way harmed, Archangels can instantly heal from just about almost any and all non-fatal wounds and injuries. *'Sedation:' Archangels can cause other beings to sleep. Michael used this to put Christina to sleep. *'Healing:' Archangels can heal and cure a human and other beings of any injury, wound, and disease they possess. Michael even said that after he used his true vessel, he would just simply undo all the damage done to his body. *'Dream Walking:' Archangels can and are capable of appearing and entering the dreams of sleeping mortals, and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. *'Astral Projection:' Archangels are capable of sending a copy of themselves into the world. *'Temporal Awareness:' Archangels are able to detect alterations in a timeline and as such are able to recognize time travelers on sight. *'Eidetic Memories:' Archangels have photographic memories, which include the faces of every prophet who has existed or ever will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and allows them to recognize when a timeline changes or has been altered. Weaknesses Despite them being immensely powerful and even though they are the second highest order of angels, the archangels possess a few weaknesses which are common to all angels. Some of their weaknesses may not affect them in their true intense light form. Harming, Misleading, Banishing, and Trapping * Lot's Stone: Lot's Stone can destroy their vessel beyond reconstruction. * Enochian sigil: Enochian sigils can block/conceal a person's or beings location from all angels, including even archangels. * Blood Magic: Powerful blood magic could have limited effects upon archangels. * Mass Explosions: It was shown that massive explosions can cause harm to, if not, slow down archangels. * Turok-Hans: The Turok-Hans can harm archangels. ** Turok-Han Bite: While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Archangels, it weakens them and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. * Lucifer's Cage: This cell can hold any angel, therefore including archangels, without any internal means of escape. Created by God with the express purpose of containing up to two archangels for all eternity, it is an immensely powerful prison for archangels. * Electricity: Archangels can be somewhat stunned and rendered slightly unconscious by electric shock. * Holy Oil: When burned, Archangels can trapped in place in a loop of holy fire and passing through the flames will destroy their vessel and banish them but it can't kill the archangels as it is proven by Michael. When burning holy oil comes into direct contact with an archangel it is immensely painful and, for a prolonged enough amount of time, could destroy the younger three, and possibly four, archangels. * Higher Angels: Higher angels can prove a threat to archangels. Destroying * Heaven's Weapons/Arsenal: Powerful weapons from Heaven could harm or potentially even kill an archangel. All of Heaven's weapons acting together can mortally and lethally wound, if not kill, Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel but it can't harm Michael, Lucifer, and Ariel. * Archangel blades: Archangel Blades can harm and kill archangels. ** Empyrean Steel: As it is what their blades are made out of, this metal is the only thing that is able to kill Archangels. * Death's Scythe: Can kill anything. * Original Angelic Blades: Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels. * Oracle: Being the Original Angel and as their trainer and oldest brother, Oracle can overpower and kill archangels. * Death: As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death is able to kill any being in creation, and therefore, he can kill the archangels. * God: As a primordial being and the one who created the archangels, God can kill the archangels. * The Darkness: As a primordial being that rivals God and Death, It can kill the archangels. Though it should be noted, the archangels were able to fight and beat The Darkness (Albeit with the help of God and Oracle). Known Archangels *'Michael', the first, oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful archangel under God's command and the oldest of the archangels, making him God's oldest and mightiest Angel next to Oracle. As a general in Gods army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. His name means "He who is like God". According to the Christian account, it was Michael who cast Lucifer and his followers to Earth for their rebellion. When God left, Michael wanted the Host of Heaven to bow down to him and take control of Heaven, and as Oracle declared Civil War, it is unknown if they ever took the pledge. *'Lucifer', the second oldest archangel, was once God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel, but defied God and waged war against him until Lucifer fell from grace. Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved Angel. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore. Lucifer is among the most infamous of all angels. His name means "The Morning Star" or "Light Bringer". According to the Jewish account, Lucifer was the bringer of God's wrath and authority, the accuser and punisher of the wicked. However, according to the Christian account, when God created Man and commanded His angels to bow down to and love them more than He, the jealous and prideful Lucifer refused and rebelled. He, along with the one-third of Heaven's angels under his command, fought against the Archangel Michael, but were defeated and cast down to Earth. In his exile, Lucifer became known as The Devil or Satan and has since planned to tempt Mankind to sin and destruction. *'Ariel', the first and oldest female archangel, making her the oldest female angel in creation. She also however fell to Earth and spent the next 2,000 years on Earth, but eventually reclaimed her grace and became an archangel again. *'Uriel', the fourth born archangel. He was below Oracle and Michael. He was noted as a Specialist by Oracle. He was a considerably powerful archangel given his type. He was killed by Oracle after being revealed to be a Lucifer loyalist. *'Sariel', the fifth oldest archangel and the youngest female archangel. She was of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. She could easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. *'Raphael', the sixth created archangel and Gods strongest healer. Before Lucifer's banishment, Raphael was an executive angel and he watched over all the prophets. But once Lucifer fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael. *'Gabriel', the youngest of the archangels and is God's greatest messenger. He, like Michael, is a general in God's army. He was a high-executive in the establishment. He was God's greatest messenger before he left heaven and masqueraded as the trickster Loki on Earth. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Creations of God